


Your Shoujo Prince

by claireandelide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Meddling Friends, Meddling mothers, Office AU, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU, a king sized mattress, because RL deserves the world!, drama club au, gift fics for Rachel Lauren/dasfreefree, royal au, useless brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/pseuds/claireandelide
Summary: A collection of unrelated Ukai x reader stories for Rachel Lauren.





	1. A Meet-Cute Drive By (pt. 1) *fem!reader*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dasfreefree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a gift for RL's half birthday. 
> 
> You were dropping your younger brother off to get your mom off your back and didn't expect to develop a crush on his hot volleyball coach.

This was how your mother welcomed you home from Tokyo.

You knew Hideaki, your younger brother was her favorite. That was clear growing up. You and your older brother didn’t take it personally. You were your dad’s favorite and Makoto was grandma’s favorite. Sometimes that’s just how it shakes out. You didn’t mind, until it meant waking up early on your vacation to drop your brother off at Karasuno for morning practice.

“He usually bikes but it’s so cold. I’d feel more comfortable if someone could drop him off.”

“Why didn’t you ask Makoto? He actually gets up this early on a daily basis,” you whined into the phone.

“Y/N, please? Makoto’s job is in the opposite direction.”

“Who told Hideaki to go to Karasuno, anyway? It’s on the other side of the Prefecture?”

“He was impressed by their performance at Nationals. Please? It would mean so much to him. He misses you even if he won’t say it.”

You groaned, loud and ugly. If you were going to do this, you were gonna generate as much guilt as you possibly could from your mom so you could trade them in for favors later. “Fiiiinnneee. I’ll do it. Next time I’ll spend my vacation somewhere else so I can rest in peace.”

“Thank you! Thank you, Y/N!”

You hung up the phone and rolled over onto your side contemplating your life choices.

Hideaki opened the door to your bedroom. “Y/N, Mom says you’re taking me to practice. We have to leave in 45 minutes to be on time.”

You look at him blankly. Clearly, this was a tag team.

+

You pulled into the Karasuno parking lot.

“Okay, kid get out.”

“Thank you Y/N-nee-san!” Hikdeaki smiled.

You squinted at him half expecting your younger brother to give you a kiss on your cheek like he used to when he was younger mirroring American television shows you’d watch.

“Alright alright. Get out so I can get some sleep.”

“Thank you! Later!”

“Mom’s picking you up.” You nodded, checking your phone as your brother got out. Hideaki closed the door and you grabbed your coffee putting your phone back in the center console.

“L/N!”

“Good morning, Coach.”

You glanced up to see who was calling your little brother and nearly choked on your coffee. You watched some about your age walk over to your brother and ruffle his hair.

_Who is that? Why is so handsome? How does he know your brother?_

+

“Hideaki!”

Your brother jumped when you called his name. You ambushed him when he got through the door. He was crouched forward taking off his sneakers. Your mom always chased after him and Makoto for not sitting to remove their shoes complaining they were hurting their backs.

“Y/N?”

“How was practice?”

He hesitated, “Good…Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” You smiled. “I have a question.”

“Well, you’ve already asked one,” he returned to switching shoes. 

You let your grin grow. You knew he said that to get on your nerves.

“Who was that who walked you into the gym this morning?”

Hideaki’s head whipped up. “Coach?”

“Yea, who was that?”

He looked at you for a beat. “Ukai Keishin. He coaches the volleyball team. He started last year.”

“Oh?”

“Mako, warned me about this,” he muttered

“ _What_?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure it out.”

+

Hideaki plopped on your bed.

“Yes?” you grumbled, searching for the back of your earring.

“We have a practice match at Johzenji.”

You looked at Hideaki. “A what?”

He explained toying with one of your pens. “Then you could meet Coach afterwards.”

“Oh.” You felt your chest buzz. “Thanks Hideaki.”

“It’s not like I set the game up for you,” he responded before walking out of the room.

_What does one wear to a ‘practice game’?_

+

If your brother asked how the team did during the game, you’d tell him they were fast.  That’s all you gathered from the minute and forty-five seconds of game time you watched to give your brother an answer.

You were glued to the coach. He rested his hands on his hip a lot. Or, crossed his arms. He had beautiful arms. IF that’s how cut his arms are—

 _Focus_.

Hideaki had subbed in for a blonde boy. You kept an eye on the coach to gauge his thoughts on your brother.

Hideaki stayed on the court until the set ended. Johzenji squeaking ahead with a 25-23 lead.

You knew what it looked like when your brother was frustrated. He did okay but he couldn’t block a couple attacks.

Hideaki walked to the sidelines and Coach put a hand on his shoulder. You watched them, waiting for the slightest change in Hideaki’s posture. You couldn’t hear what they were saying from where you were but you’d notice the difference.

The crush or whatever fledgling emotion rooted in your subconscious would be eviscerated without hesitation if Coach did or said anything to hurt your brother.

Hideaki’s shoulders fell and your heart stopped. He looked at Coach and beamed, straightening his posture and making a fist.

The deep breath you exhaled rushed with it all the tension in your body. He’s fine. He’s okay. You felt your fist uncurl.

The smile Coach sent back to your brother shot through your heart.

Welp. Whatever it was, this thing in your head, it was digging deeper roots.

 

The game ended with Karasuno clinging to marginal leads in the second and third sets.

You waited for Hideaki to walk out of the gym. Other members from Karasuno chatting to each other as they passed you.

“Hideaki!”

“Y/N!” Your younger brother smiled. “You made it!”

“You stopped the ball like five times. That’s so cool! It goes by so fast!”

He smiled, “Thanks!”

You smiled about to say something else when you heard a familiar voice and your stomach spasmed.

Not to be dramatic but you turned and swore the coach had a halo around his head. (Upon later reflection, it was sunlight reflecting off of his hair.)

You couldn’t handle it.

“Coa—.”

“Hideaki, we have to go!” You yanked on your brother’s arm and managed to overpower him.

“Y/N,” he hissed. “What are you doing? I was going to introduce you!”

“I,” you hissed back, “ _panicked_.” Your romantic courage had the loyalty of a backstabber. Some days it was full throttle ahead and most days it was nowhere to be found.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Hideaki groaned. “I thought Mako was joking.”

+

Hideaki promised this would be the last time he’d ask you to drive him to school during your vacation.

“Can you pull over? I want to grab a snack and it’s cheaper at this store than on-campus.”

You shrugged, complying.

Hideaki hesitated. “You’re not coming with me?”

“Hideaki, you’re fifteen. You don’t need a babysitter.”

“C’mon. It’ll be like five minutes and I’ll buy you something. They have those little cookies you like.”

The longer you argued with your brother the more time you’d spend out of bed. “Okay okay.”

You followed him in. He started talking about a story from his Japanese Lit class. You half listened, scrolling on your phone.

“Did you want strawberry or chocolate?”

“Chocolate,” you responded, automatically.

Hideaki hooked his arm with yours and marched to the counter. You ignored the silliness going with the flow. It must be something he must have picked up from a Western show.

“Coach, I’d like to introduce you to my sister, L/N F/N.”

You froze and looked up. Ukai laid down his cigarette and wiped a hand on his apron. He stood up and you realized the height difference.

“I’m Ukai Keishin.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ukai began ringing up Hideaki’s purchase. “You were at the practice match.”

You paused, your heart pounding. “Yea.”

“You left in a rush.”

“Work emergency,” you supplied, quickly.

Coach smiled and you clenched your jaw.  _Did I say something wrong?_

“ _Thanks_  Coach. I’ll see you at practice.”

“Later kid. Goodbye L/N.”

“Bye,” you smiled, forcing nervous energy into your feet and out of your hand ( _A wave really? Were you 12 and desperate to broadcast affection?_ ) You got in the car on your side and looked straight ahead waiting for Hideaki to get in.

“See that wasn’t so bad,” Hideaki tore into melon pan he bought.

You hummed in response, processing what happened.

Hideaki stretched. “Next time you’re back in Miyagi you’re going to have a more substantial interaction. You do realize that right?”

“Shut up and pass my stupid cookies. This is the last time I drop you off at school.”

“You can’t  run from the truth.”

No, you suppose you can’t. Especially when the truth seemed to be this crush’s permanent residence spreading to your heart.


	2. A Meet-Cute Drive By (pt. 2) *fem!reader*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai did want to settle down. He just hadn't met "the one".

When Ukai felt like being dramatic, he’d describe his life as a shonen manga. His mom bugged him about settling down. And, it’s not like he didn’t want to. The right girl just hadn’t popped up only to inexplicably disappear for four arcs.

Until, he met you.

 

Ukai lit a cigarette as he walked out of the gym.

Hideaki was looking at his phone.

“Hey kid.”

“Coach,” he looked up.

“It’s getting cold. Are you headed home?”

“Uh, I should be getting picked up but my mom didn’t answer her phone. She doesn’t want me biking back.”

“Where do you live?”

Hideaki said the name your town, “It’s like twenty minutes from Johzenji High.”

Ukai whistled. “Okay. Let’s give them five minutes. And if no one answers, I can drop you.”

“No, it’s okay, Coach. I can hang out in the club room.”

“Ennoshita told me the heat hasn’t been working in the club room. It’s not a problem.”

“Uh,” Hideaki looked down at his phone again.

Snowflakes drifted down.

“Y’know what?” Ukai put his cigarette out. “C’mon. Let’s go. I’m sure your parents don’t want to make the trip over here.”

“Thanks Coach!”

Hideaki followed Ukai to his yellow car and sat in the passenger seat. Ukai watched Hideaki shiver as the heat warmed up. He shook his head.  _Such stubborn boys_.

Hideaki put his address into his navigation app. For the first ten minutes, the app interrupted the silence with directions.

“So, will your sister be coming to our next practice match?”

“No. She works in Tokyo. She was home on vacation.”

“Oh.” Ukai tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. “She didn’t go to Karasuno, did she?”

Hideaki shook his head. “She went to Johzenji since we live so close.”

Ukai nodded.

“I can let you know when she’s back in town,” Hideaki offered, studying Ukai out of the corner of his eye.

“Uh,” Ukai shrugged. “I mean, I––.”

“It’s not a problem.” Hideaki smiled.

+

“Who was that Aki-chan?” Your mom locked the door behind Hideaki as he walked into the house.

“My volleyball coach. I think Y/N has a crush on him.”  _Oops_.

“Y/N? How do you know?”

That was the one thing Makoto told him  _not_  to do. _“Don’t you remember how awkward it was when Mom found out I had a crush on Y/N’s friend, Kaede? We cannot let Mom do that to Y/N. She_ cannot _find out that we’re trying to set them out at all.”_

“Uhhhhhh…I’m not really sure actually. It might just be my imagination. You know she’s such a spazz.”

Your mother frowned.

_Y/N is going to kill me._

“Do they know each other?”

“Um, not really. She came to my practice match and met Ukai-san at the store where he works. I would just drop it, Mom. It’s probably nothing.” He grabbed his dinner and ducked into his room.

Hideaki knew your mom would not drop it. He just hoped she wouldn’t make a big deal out of it.

 

Hideaki forgot that your mom was on alert. She pulled in front of Karasuno and Hideaki gathered up his things to rush out.

“Later Mom.”

“Aki, wait.”

He glanced back and pulled the door shut. “Yes?”

“You should invite your coach over for dinner.” Your brother made a face. “Hey! It’s a polite thing to do. My parents invited teachers over all the time.”

“But, he’s not a teacher. C’mon Mom. Don’t be weird.”

She glared at him. “Weird? How am I being weird?”

Hideaki groaned, “Okay okay. Never mind, I’ll do it. Are you picking me up tonight or will Mako?”

“I will. See you tonight.” Hideaki heard the subtle, _‘_ So you better invite him or I will.’

“Okay. Later Mom.” He closed the car door behind him.  _Well this is a neat little hole I’ve dug for myself._

+

Takeda-sensei assured Ukai it wouldn’t be weird to go to a student’s house for dinner.  _“It was a pretty common practice but customs change.”_

Ukai pressed the buzzer and figured now would be the time for your return.

“Hey Coach, just a heads-up that my Mom is like, huh, how do I say this? Well um, just be prepared––“

“L/N, I can’t understand what you’re saying slow down.”

Hideaki took a deep breath. “Just, I’m sorry in advance I guess.”

Ukai raised his eyebrows. “Alrighty, then.”

Your mom pushed past Hideaki. “Come in, come in, Ukai-sensei.”

He glanced at Hideaki, who was grimacing. Hideaki mouthed, “Sorry”.

+

Having the week off between Christmas Eve and the day after New Year’s was nothing compared to your Winter Break during college; but, you’d take what you could get. This new Vice President was putting you through absolute hell and your sleep schedule was a wreck as a result.

You would be giving no ungrateful teenagers rides to anything regardless of how cute their coach was.  Instead, you were going to make a much needed appointment with your bed.

Your mother had other plans.

“Y/N?”

“Yes, Mom.” You sat up in bed. “Is it an emergency?”

“Can you come with me to the booster club fundraiser?”

_Booster club?_

“Can’t Hideaki go with you? He has off.”

“They’re serving alcohol and I don’t want to bring him.”

“Can’t—“

“I’ll buy you your drinks tonight.”

You rolled over and thought about it. “Fine, give me twenty minutes.” You did a quick cat-eye and bright lip.

Your mom made a disapproving noise when she saw your jeans and sweater. “Can’t you wear something nicer?”

“You gave me thirty minutes heads up!”

“Wear that red dress you have.”

You frowned. “Where exactly are we going Mom?”

“To a Karasuno booster fundraiser. It’s at a restaurant. I just don’t want you to feel underdressed.”

You sighed, “Okay okay. I’ll wear the red dress.” You presented yourself after changing and earned a thumbs-up. “Let’s get this over with.”

Once your in the car, you get a text from Hideaki - <I’m so sorry.>

<…what happened?>

<mom whisked you away before i could tell you but, i accidentally told mom about your crush.>

<._.>

<and she invited him over to volleyball fundraiser. so like brace yourself. she’s been on a warpath lately.>

You stared at your phone.

<does he know?????> You sent another text, <hideaki you could have given me a heads-up!>

<i’m sorry TToTT>

You weren’t sure what to say back so you closed your phone and looked out the window. You could feel a pit forming in your stomach. Your mom started sharing gossip about the ladies at her job and you nodded and made the appropriate reaction noises. You stared at the “Welcome Karasuno Volleyball Alumni” banner outside the restaurant.

_Hideaki can’t give a proper warning to save his life._

“Let me buy a drink and then figure out what Takeda-sensei needs.” Your mom ushered you to the bar.

You took your beer and sat at a table in the back, away from the reserved spots for the booster fundraiser. You took a gulp of your drink and exhaled.

You could hear Kaede in your head cheering you on.  _Positive “what ifs,” Y/N-chan._  You pulled your phone out and scrolled through your Instagram feed, taking sips of your drink.

“The happy hour’s gonna start if you want to join us.”

You looked up and it was Ukai, sans halo. “I, hi, I don’t know. My mom dragged me here but I’m not an alum or a parent.”

Ukai shrugged. “The drink specials are pretty good.”

You laughed. “My mom bribed me with drinks so that checks out.”

He smiled, “L/N, right?”

“Yes. Ukai-san?”

He nodded.

You felt warmth spread in your chest.  _Hideaki’s coach is so cute. What the heck?_  You spotted your mom and frowned. “Hideaki told me our Mom’s been on a warpath lately and you might have gotten caught up in it. Sorry about that.”

“Not my first warpath,” he waved it off. “And not the most catastrophic. My mom’s friends are way worse.”

“It’s still pretty embarrassing.”

Ukai shrugged. “Those emotions mean nothing to them. They can sniff out single guys a mile away.”

“Oh no, did she ask you if you’re single?”

“It came up,” he chuckled.

You covered your face. “She’s so  _embarrassing_.”

“Hey, hey! It’s fine. Takeda-sensei has told me worse stories.”

“You’re not helping,” you laughed, peeking at him between your fingers.

“How can I help? Should I get you another drink?”

Something about his hesitance eased your nerves.  _What if he likes you back?_

“Only if you’ll join me.”

“Yea, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept picturing Hideaki as Tom Holland’s Peter Parker and Y/N’s mom as my mom.


	3. My Cosmic Valentine *fem!reader*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [prompt: soulmate au where the sentence that made you realize you were in love with your soulmate is written on your body.](http://matchaball.tumblr.com/post/159062899745/keithcats-soulmate-au-in-which-you-have-a)

You wished you could change your soulmate phrase.

It should have said ‘Cheesy snacks are the best. Who care it it’s all artificial.’

Ukai said it during your first date and you knew he was the one when he did.

The ‘Soft?’ on your left ankle disagreed. Sure, it’d be easy to feed your significant other the words to confirm they were your soulmate. But they still wouldn’t be able to see your mark until they stuck to the cosmic script.

Being with Ukai eased your fears about whether or not you were destined to be with him. There could not be anyone else more suited for you.

You snuck into the breakroom and gave Ukai a call.

“Hello, ____?”

“Keishin, I just had a random bout of inspiration. Can you talk?”

You heard him adjust his phone. “Yes. Go ahead.”

“It’s not a lot: ‘Far but ever present/ I wish you were closer/ But who am I to dispute your place among the sun and stars/ My celestial valentine.” You smiled. “What do you think?” When you only heard silence, you called his name. “Are you still there?”

“Yea I’m here. Sorry babe. It’s beautiful. My girlfriend is so talented.”

Your face glowed and pride swelled in your chest. “I love you, Keishin.”

“I love you. When you get home text me, I wanna see you. Okay?”

“Yes. See you tonight.”

+

Today had reached its peak, surely.

You finished the poem, breezed through the rest of work, and your boyfriend was coming over to see you.

The doorbell rang and you giggled, racing to open it for Keishin.

“Look what the cat dr––”

Keishin snaked an arm around your waist and took one step in. He maneuvered the door behind, closing it, and pulled you flush against him.

He pressed you against the wall and kissed you. The fierceness caught you off-guard. You grabbed his shoulder as your knees threaten to turn to jelly.

You lied, this was the peak.

Keishin was a great kisser. He wasn’t shy in indulging you. But, this was new, different.

He pulled back for air and you cracked your eyes open. He cupped your cheek, lazily brushing one finger back and forth.

“Hello to you, too,” you teased.

Keishin kissed your forehead. “Hello, my soulmate.”

You tightened your grip on his shirt. “Really?” He nodded. “When did you find out?”

Keishin straightened up and lowered his shirt.  _Who am I to dispute your place among the sun and stars_ , was scrawled under his collarbone.

You felt tears collect in your eyes realizing  _how_  you two were connected. You shared with Ukai early in your relationship about your self-doubt around your poetry and how long the process took. He strongly encouraged you to keep going and to pursue it.

Keishin let his eyes wander to your lips. “You are my perfect fit.” He kissed you again, slower this time and you curled your fingers through his hair.

+

Laying on the couch against Ukai under his arm watching television was an excellent way to end the night.

You stretched your legs out, groaning.

“Tired?”

You grunted a ‘no.’ “Dance was kinda tough. But I’ll survive.”

Ukai nodded.

You rubbed your ankle tugging your crew socks half off before rotating your feet.

“When did you get a tattoo?”

“Hmm? What are you talking about?”

“Your ankle.”

You glanced up at him, putting your ankle on the couch. “That’s my mark––.” You held your breath.

He stared at it before running his thumb over the word. “…Remember when we were watching that romcom?”

“The one with three roommates or the one with the soldier?”

“The Japanese dub set in a high school.”

“Mhm,” you nodded.

“And I didn’t get what you meant when you said ‘soft’.”

“You didn’t say it that time,” you frowned certain.

“You’re right. I didn’t. But I did say it when we ran errands cus I understand what it meant.” Ukai motioned a circle with his hands. “You were doing a dance with cleaning supplies at the market. And, my heart was absolute mush. You looked so cute. I said something like ‘What’s that thing you always say? Soft? Gosh I didn’t get it but I feel like maybe I do cus I feel soft. And I love it.’”

You could hear the scene play out and remembered teasing him at length. You covered your face, groaning. “How could I have missed that?”

“Hey,” Ukai took your hands. “Hey, hey.” He pried your hands from your face. “We didn’t need the soul marks to confirm it. We knew.”

You sighed, taking proper hold of his hands. “I guess, you’re right.”

He leaned forward to kiss your cheek. “Of course, I’m right, I’m your soulmate.”


	4. I Miss You *fem!reader*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a royal AU drabble. you're a princess missing your betrothed.

You missed Keishin.

Mitsuki, your lady-in-waiting, had clearly had enough. “Go take a walk. You’re driving me crazy, your Highness.” **  
**

“You’re not coming with me.” You paused at the door.

She smirked, “You’ll be fine. I promise.”

You couldn’t help it. Your betrothed was leading troops to support the southern border. And, you were here in what felt like the western most part of the kingdom.

You heaved a heavy sigh.

“Now, that’s unbecoming.”

You turned around.

_Keishin._  His eyes traveled over you.

“You’re back.”

Keishin nodded.

You wished he would come closer and nearly jumped when he did.

_Never underestimate your charms as a woman_ , Mitsuki had told you once.  _There’s a reason why they drowned women as witches_.

Keishin pulled you into an alcove. You forgot how well you fit in his arms. You could never believe anyone who laughed at the idea of soulmates: your elbows were created for his palms. They slotted together like tea cups and saucers.

You took a shaky breath. “I missed you.”

Keishin smiled and continued to stare at you.

“Say something,” you whispered, nervous.

His eyes fell to your lips.

You shrugged. “Do you have anything you’d like to tell me?” You inclined your head to the side, prodding.

Keishin pulled you closer wrapping one arm around your waist. “Tell you what?” His thumb working lazy circles at the nape of your back. “Of how many of my dreams you starred in? How many mornings I woke up wondering if I was on your mind too?” You closed your eyes.

His voice had fallen to a deep timbre and rumbled through you. Or, maybe your heart was thudding. You placed your hand on his shoulder to steady yourself.

Keishin said your name in a whisper and you felt his nose brush your cheek. He kissed you and you found another way the two of you fit perfectly. Time stood still. He said your name again as he pulled back and you hoped he never called you “princess” again.

When his lips skimmed against your neck, you gasped in shock. He turned his head for a better angle and you felt your knees mutiny.

“Keishin,” you swallowed, “we shouldn’t.”

“Do you want me to stop?” He said against your neck before continuing.  _Crafty_.

“This isn’t proper.”

“That’s not what I asked you.”

Your hand bunched the fabric of his shirt. “No. But, you should.”

He pulled back and you shivered.

“Well, it’s good to know.”

“Good to know what?” You scrunched your face as you opened your eyes.

“I want every single piece of you as much as you want of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title and some inspiration from Adele's "I Miss You"


	5. Summer Fling *fem!reader*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [office AU; based on this reddit post](https://positive-memes.tumblr.com/post/176922165135/the-couple-pretends-like-theyre-not-together-in)

When you and Keishin both got summer jobs at the same company, you figured you wouldn’t interact much. No point in asking about workplace dating if no one would find out you two were a thing. Then you got asked to take over for the receptionist who was gonna take an extra two months off to care for her mother. You wouldn’t otherwise have any interaction with a mailroom runner if you were a copy editor.

“Your mail, my lady.” Keishin handed you a bundle of envelopes.

You were glowing so bright you might as well have been a lighthouse. Your mouth hung open, as he placed a package on the desk. You could feel everyone on the floor peeking out of their workspaces at the two of you.

He could not have picked a slower, more packed office time to pull this off. You could not look more like a fish thrown in oil.

“Thank you,” you stammered.

“My pleasure.” Ukai grinned.

You composed yourself in time to glare at him before he could wink at you.

All the world may be a stage but you were not getting pulled into the shenanigans.

You got a minute to generate a story before the other twenty-somethings flocked around your desk and spoke over each other.

“That was  _cute_.”

“What’s with the chemistry between you and the mailroom boy?”

“You’re always so timid. Don’t be so shy next time!”

You smiled and shrugged. “I think he’s just being funny.”

This time you weren’t able to pick out what they said as they argued.

You were going to murder your boyfriend.

+

The next day the flock informed you they’d done some recon on “Mailroom Boy.”

“His name is Ukai Keishin. And he’s a temp for the summer like you. I hear he plays volleyball.”

“Oh?”

“Yea, maybe if there’s a game we should go.”

You nodded. “Sounds like a great idea.”

The Director of Online Content called you into his office.

_Saved!_

You stood up, “Yes!” You entered his office, “Yes sir?”

“Can you take these to the mailroom?”

“S-sure.” It wasn’t really in your job description but it wasn’t that far out of your regular roles.

Keishin looked up when you walked in. “What are you doing here?” He stood up and took some of the boxes out of your hands.

“My coworkers keep making comments every time you flirt with me. I think they’re trying to set us up.” You placed the rest of the boxes beside the others.

Keishin scrunched up his nose. “Really? I think you’re being a little hypersensitive because we didn’t tell anyone.”

“Maybe.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

You hummed. “Ok. Ok.”

The third “mistakenly labeled” interoffice envelope Keishin delivered to you changed his tune.

+

Megumi mentioned how cute it was that you and Ukai were matching at a summer work barbecue.

“Why do you guys keep pushing this Ukai-kun thing? Did he say something?” You took a sip of your water.

Your coworker rolled her eyes. “Listen. I have this sixth sense about couples. And the two of you,” she swung a pointer finger between you and Ukai, who was standing several yards away, “have  _serious_ chemistry together.”

You shrugged, taking another drink. It was an accident. Once you saw what Keishin was wearing you knew you’d have to run through the gauntlet of questions.

“So, what’s keeping you from asking him out?”

You caught yourself before you spit out your water. “What?”

“You should take this situation and make the most of it. What are the chances you’ll meet someone like that again?” When you hesitated, Megumi groaned. “C’mon! You must not see the way his eyes  _sparkle_  around you.”

“Will you give me some time to think of a game plan?”

Megumi’s grin nearly split her face. “Yes! You guys make perfect sense. I hope it works out.”

+

“Are you okay with this? This’ll fuel the rumors.”

Keishin scoffed. “I’ll see you in ten. Bye.”

Your car was acting up and Keishin offered to drive you to work.

“Thanks babe,” you gave him a peck before fastening your seatbelt.

“Anything for my best girl.” He put the car in drive and pulled into the flow of traffic. “ By the way, I was dropping off mail in HR and the Assistant Vice President told me there’s no policy prohibiting employees from dating.”

“Oh.”

“Yea.”

“Is it too late to say we’ve been dating for two years.”

Keishin shrugged.

+

“Who are you texting?” Megumi leaned over your desk.

You almost dropped your phone. “You scared me!”

“Who are you texting, _____?”

Your face might as well have caught on fire. “Ukai.”

Megumi’s eyes grew. “Oh my goodness, _____!”

You shushed her, grabbing her hand. “Megumi, please.”

Megumi pulled you into the copyroom. “_____, _____, _____!”

“Megumi,” you plead.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Spill!”

“My car is acting up and he offered to carpool with me to work. I was seeing what time he was leaving.”

“Attagirl!”

You smiled.  _If I tell no one else, I guess I should tell Megumi._

“So how are you thanking him?”

“Hmm?” You frowned.

“For the ride?  You should totally do something to show your appreciation.”

“…I could.”

“How about lunch? That would be sweet and you’d get to spend time with him.”

“A lunch date…” You realized you missed the lunch dates you had with Keishin during the semester. You missed seeing more of him in general. Workdays drained the both of you and seeing friends back from college cut into date nights. “A lunch actually sounds like a great idea.”

Megumi smiled. “That’s my girl.”

You smiled back.

+

“Guess what your pretty partner is going to do.”

Keishin smiled, buckling his seatbelt. “What do you have planned my gorgeous girlfriend?”

“Megumi suggested I thank you for the rides by taking you out to lunch.”

He settled back and nodded. His eyes grew warm and your insides were turning to goo. “That would be great. Having lunch with my lovely lady.”

You realized, giving in to the pushing wouldn’t be a bad idea.


	6. I Have Crossed The Horizon To Find You *gender neutral!reader*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on [that king mattress text post](http://unpretty.tumblr.com/post/179136645483/i-always-thought-of-a-king-sized-bed-as-being-a) (edit: I FOUND THE POST)  
> title from [Moana’s Know Who You Are](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DEboJrjl_ELI&t=ZTQ3MzgyZTYzNjg3YmY2ZTRiOWZmYzZlZTk5OWI1ZGVlNmU2MmRmYixNN0MxdDY0Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ahnr81a12XerEOWAI03us5g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fclaireandelide.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180838020165%2Fi-have-crossed-the-horizon-to-find-you&m=1)

When Keishin’s uncle said his wedding gift had to be shipped, you assumed it would be something fragile or that it was another excuse to send a late gift.

The last thing you expected was a king size mattress.

Keishin came home from work and stared at it propped against a wall. “Well, this is big.”

You appraised it beside him. “But, it’ll fit in our bedroom without problem.”

Keishin nodded. “It’ll take me a day to put the whole set-up together. But, we can make this work.”

You kissed his cheek. “My handyman.”

Your current mattress, a queen, was originally the centerpiece of Keishin’s first apartment.

It sat on the floor with a lamp nearby. A desk and chair faced the other way.

That’s how Takinoue and Shimada described it to you. You giggled when Keishin butt in arguing he just needed the bare minimums and was in the process of buying more furniture. You assured him you weren’t dating him for just his mattress.

It made the most sense to keep Keishin’s queen over your old full size mattress when you moved into the new house after your wedding.

–––

Keishin rolled his eyes at your suggestion to hold a funeral for the old queen mattress.

“Let’s finish setting up our new mattress.” He extended his hand to you.

“What about the memories?” You pouted playfully, taking his hand.

“We’ll make new ones,” he tugged you inside behind him. “Starting with new sheets.”

“You finally admit putting the fitted sheet is a two person job.”

“Who said that? I would just think it’d be faster to do it together.”

You hmpfed closing your eyes and crossing your arms. You squealed when Keishin laid a kiss against your neck. He put his arms around you.

“So you won’t help me?” He asked.

“I didn’t say that.”

He blew raspberries against your neck pining you against him.

“Okay! Okay! Okay! I’ll help!” You responded in between laughter.

–––

The bed was huge.

If you and Keishin laid on opposite ends and extended your arms and legs, you won’t be able to reach him.

Which wasn’t a problem on nights you intentionally slept close. It also meant Keishin’s early days and your late nights didn’t interrupt the other’s sleep schedule.

But, you missed your slight stirring being met with a forehead kiss ‘good morning’ or Keishin’s eyes-barely-cracked-open ‘good night’.

You began to joke with Makoto that your new mattress made it seem like your husband was frequently away at sea.

One morning, you and your husband had a rare mutual day off.

As you read, you felt vibrations on the bed get more intense. You glanced sideways and saw Keishin coming closer. You acted like you didn’t notice to go along with the bit.

Ukai came closer. He huffed a huge sigh and threw his arms around your waist. “I have traveled great lengths to see you, my love. My memory failed me. You look far more beautiful that I remember.”

You covered your mouth so he wouldn’t see your smile. “Oh, is that so?”

“If you’d put the book down, I’d even give you a kiss.” Ukai sat up and caged you between his arms.

You giggled placing a bookmarked book on the nightstand to welcome your sailor.


	7. Struck by an Angel *gender neutral! reader*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met the cutest guy on campus. And by meet, I mean you hit the cutest guy on campus with your bike on your way to lab. 
> 
> college AU based on a conversation I had with Rachel Lauren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: life comes at you fast

If you were a cartoon, fire would be streaming from your nostrils.

_Of all the times for my crummy car to break down. Of_ all the times  _for that stupid mechanic to take a vacation._

You would growl if you weren’t slightly winded.

Finding an apartment so close to campus made your required early lectures doable. You had your alarms set and morning routine down to the two-minute wiggle room grace period.

When you drove.

And biking to campus to save the trees and the bees were always in the plan.

When it started to warm up and you had the time to build up your biking lungs.

Monday you got to your 9am lecture fifteen minutes late and severely out of breath.

Today, you were seriously close to being ten minutes late to your 11:30 lab.

Yamada said cutting between the Murata building and Hayami building would shave some time off.

You leaned to the right to speed up your turn around the building.

_Might actually make it on t––._

You threw your foot out to catch yourself before falling. The bike scraped against your leg as you tried to piece together what happened.

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay?”

You definitely hit someone.

He looked up at you up, propping himself up on his elbow, his mouth hung open.

_Almost killed someone on your way to lab,_ ____.  _Casual_.

“I’m so sorry. I did  _not_  mean to plow into you. I should have been more careful. I am so sorry.”

“Uhh…it’s okay.”

“I just ran you over!” You frowned.  _He could not be okay._

He sat up scanning for something before picking up a cigarette. He stood up and shrugged.

“…Are you okay…”

“Ukai. My name’s Ukai. I will be.”

“Do you have a concussion? You should drink some water. Do you have some?”

“Um…,” Ukai chuckled.

“____.”

“____, it seemed like you were in a rush.”

“So you’re fine?”

“Yes. Go go.”

“Okay.” You got back into position to ride. “See you around.”

+

_Wonder how Ukai is doing._  You turned the beaker on under the solution.  _I hope he’s okay._

_Hopefully he’s drinking water like I said._ You handed in the initial lab report.

You walked through the campus center.  _Gosh, I hope he doesn’t have have bruises._

You looked up and saw a familiar golden hue.

“Ukai.” You stood at his table.

He looked up, “Hey, ____.”

“How are you doing?” Did you drink water.”

“Not since you last told me. I told you: I’m fine.”

You pouted. This was a horrible week and seriously injuring someone would not make it better. “If you say so.”

A small smile slowly crept across his face. “If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll go get a bottle of water with you now and drink it.”

You nodded despite the heat in your ears.  _How could someone be this beautiful at this dinky college?_  “I’ll even buy it for you.”

Ukai stood up gathering his belongings. “Then, I’ll give you my number that way you can keep checking up on me.”

_He’s making fun of me._

You crossed your arms. “Oh, I’m sure you’d like that,” you snapped.

He blinked and stopped moving. “Yea, I would, actually.” He put his book bag on. “Who wouldn’t want to have an angel check in on them?”


	8. Love Never Did Run Smooth *fem!reader*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You practice your lines with Ukai for the Drama Club's performance of Midsummer's Night Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll follow thee and make a heaven of hell,  
> To die upon the hand I love so well.” — Helena, Midsummer’s Night Dream

“Ukai-kun, do you mind helping me with my lines?”

“Sure _____. Lemme make sure the stage crew is set then I’ll be right over.”

“Thanks! I’ll grab a script for you.”

You chose a spot behind the curtains and away from the other drama club members. You could still see Ukai from your position. He gave instructions while flipping through a binder. He saw you watching and gave you a motion to say five more minutes. You nodded.

“Okay, sorry. First years,” he shook his head.

“Hey, I’m a first year.” You handed him the script.

“And,” he smirked.

“You’re  _only_  a second year.”

Ukai stuck his tongue out at you.

“You better be nice to me, vice president, or I’ll join a different club next year.”

“Your bluffs won’t work on me, _____-chan. I know you’ll be back. What do you wanna practice?”

“Act II Scene I when Demetrius and Helena come on stage.”

“Starting at ‘Hence, get thee gone, and follow me no more’?”

You collected yourself, getting into the character. “Sure.”

Ukai adjusted his hold on the script. “Hence, get thee gone, and follow me no more.”

“You draw me, you hard-hearted adamant;  
But yet you draw not iron, for my heart  
Is true as steel: leave you your power to draw,  
And I shall have no power to follow you.”

It was a bit shameless to keep asking for help on your lines. You just didn’t want to waste your senior’s offer to help. Of course, it was in his best interest as vice president to ensure everything was in good shape.

“And yet a place of high respect with me, —  
than to be used as you,” you faltered. “As you—“

“Used as you use your dog,” Ukai corrected. “You’ve almost got it.”

You nodded, “Than to be used as you use your dog?”

Dialogues were the best lines to practice. It gave you a reason to look at Ukai without it being weird. The responses forced you to pay attention and kept you from drifting into daydreams.

“And I am sick when I look not on you.” You looked to the ground, afraid of what emotions would spill from your heart into Helena’s character.

It needed to be balanced. You needed enough help to justify Ukai helping you. You didn’t want him to think you didn’t deserve the role.

“I’ll follow thee and make a heave of hell,” you placed your hands on your heart and closed your eyes. “To die upon the hand I love so well.”

“Scene.” Ukai smiled. “_____, that was amazing. Your dedication is commendable. You took over the Helena role three weeks ago and you’re crushing it.”

You beamed, “Thank you. Opening night is around the corner so I had to give it my best.”

“Hey _____, can you check this poster? I need your opinion.” Noa, your friend waved you over.

“You should help her. Your lines are fine and you deserve the break.” Ukai closed the script. “Great work, _____.”

“Thank you!”

Noa’s neutral face transformed into a smirk. “_____, you’re shameless. You’ve had those lines memorized since you got the understudy role.”

“Shhh. The poster looks great, Noa.” You leaned against her. “So what,” you whispered. “Practice makes perfect.”

“Do you have an understudy?”

“I think the Secretary is learning the lines just in case. Why?” You snorted, “Are you planning on taking me out?”

“No,” Noa put a hand against your forehead, “it just seems like you’re coming down with love sickness.”

+

“You did great!”

You smiled, “Thank you!”

Noa bumped your arm after the second year walked away. “Try to sound a little more convinced. You  _did_  do amazing. It was an excellent performance.”

“I mean I missed a cue and forgot some of the staging.”

“_____, you know the audience didn’t notice.  _I_  forgot until you told me. Why are you so stressed? If you’re not having a good night, we could have skipped the cast party.”

“_____. Noa.”

Noa raised an eyebrow at you,  _Oh right._  “Hi Ukai,” she turned to him. “Can you please tell _____ that she did a fabulous job?”

“Are you kidding? Alum are shocked to hear you’re just a first year. Everyone’s super impressed.”

“But, I messed up my placement.”

“It looked better that way,” Ukai waved you off. “You did great.”

“I’m gonna go see if Momoka-senpai needs help with anything,” Noa excused herself.

“Do you seriously think you didn’t do a good job?”

You frowned.

“Seriously?” Ukai leaned forward.

You looked away.

“Maybe next time you should ask Masahiro-san to help you with your lines,” he rocked backwards, folding his arms.

You whipped your head back, cheeks burning. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I’d hate for you to think I was the problem.”

“No! I liked practicing lines with you. And, yes! Okay! I didn’t bomb it.”

“No you did an excellent job.”

You pouted, fighting a smile. “I did an excellent job.”

Ukai grinned, “Good. ‘Cus I think we make a good team.”

“I think so, too.”

“Excellent! I’m glad you’re here. The club usually takes a break after a big production so we should make plans for the hiatus.”

You stared into his eyes. “To hang out?”

He jutted out his bottom lip. “Not really what I had in mind.”

“…Like a date?”

“Yea.”

“Oh.”

“I-is that okay?”

You shook your head, “I’d love that.”

Ukai looked over your face. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lines from <http://shakespeare.mit.edu/midsummer/full.html>


	9. Take a Hint *fem!reader*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda and his wife play matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a reference to [this bop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsfIw7ZkEyc)

Kaede ushered you in, fussing about the chill now that the sun had set.

“Tetsu, is in his office but should be down soon.”

“Do you need help in the kitchen?”

Kaede hesitated and you knew that meant the Takedas had company.

“No you can sit in the living room. We’ll eat soon.”

You nodded, familiar with the song and dance.

Opening the screen to enter the living room, you clicked your tongue. “I see we meet again.”

Ukai looked up and narrowed his eyes. A grin threatened to break free. “I see we do.” He was seated at the kotatsu.

You shook your head, crossing your arms. “We’ll have to settle this once and for all.”

“There’s only room for one at the table,” he said, nodding.

“Right! And it should be  _me_!”

“Please. I’ve done the most for Takeda-sensei.”

“I’ve know them longer!” You laughed, turning as footsteps approached.

“Dinner is ready!” Takeda announced.

“What are you two bickering about now?” Kaede put her fists on her hips

(You and Ukai once took a bet on who thought this charade was a bright idea.

_‘This has sensei written all over it.’_

_‘Ittetsu would never be this subtle. Kaede at least puts the breaks on it’_ )

“We never bicker!” You jumped in.

Kaede stuck her tongue out. “Dinner’s getting cold.”

“Then, let’s eat.” Ukai stood up.

Dinner, karaoke, plays, baseball games.

The Takedas would invite you and Ukai to outings only to leave you alone at some point. You started joking  _you_  were supposed to be the designated third wheel and that Ukai was threatening your job security. He quickly picked it up and the “argument” became your inside joke.

It helped cut through the tension.

“I get bonus points for getting here first,” Ukai said, bumping into you lightly.

You snorted, as your heart started to race. “I think I’m still in the lead, Ukai-kun.”

“ _Maybe so_ ,” he replied in English.

You laughed.

He started using the online memes you sent him.  _“I finally understand what the kids are saying at practice.”_

You sat at the table and caught Takeda, grinning at you. Your face flushed, and you looked away.

_Definitely Takeda’s idea._

Kaede kept conversation afloat. She could prod Takeda into a monologue if he seemed to be heading into a direction she didn’t like. Which usually meant asking if you’d been on dates.

“Ukai, Tetsu says the boys are doing great.”

“They are.” Ukai sat up and started explaining the way the second years had really solidified the rotation.

Or something.

When Ukai shifted, he pressed his thigh against yours. And, it was hard to concentrate on anything but that. You wanted him to move but also  _didn’t_.

You fiddled with your chopsticks to try to concentrate.

He moved and you took a breath.

Kaede started talking about the girls’ soccer club she advised.

You pressed your knee against Ukai’s. You could see him glance at you out of the corner of your eye. You pretended you didn’t see him.

Ukai pressed back. He leaned over and you held your breath.

“We have a practice match on Saturday. ____, you should come,” Takeda-sensei said.

Ukai snapped back and you pulled your leg back.

“There’s no pressure,” Kaede shot her husband a look.

“I’ll have to see what my schedule says.”

Kaede stood up before the silence got any thicker. “Does anyone want dessert?”

“I have an early morning tomorrow. I’ll have to pass.” Ukai shook his head.

“I’ll pass, too.”

“____, your mom dropped you off, right?” Kaede leaned on Takeda. “I can drop you off.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“Tetsu, can you start cleaning the table?” He nodded and Kaede kissed his forehead. She beckoned you with her head, “Let’s go.”

You stood up and Ukai helped pulling your chair back. You smiled at him. He followed you to the hallway.

“How’s the novel?”

You groaned, “Driving me crazy.”

“I’m sure it’s going to be great.”

“Ready to go?” Kaede joined you in the hallway.

You nodded.

“Good night, ____. Good night Kaede.”

“Good night, Ukai.”

Kaede waved, ushering you out. She waited until she pulled out of the apartment parking lot. “So, Tetsu is kind of doing a lot.”

You whipped around. “Oh, I  _didn’t_  notice!”

“I’m sorry! He mentioned how he thought you and Ukai would be good together and I thought so, too. Next thing I knew Tetsu had this elaborate scheme to trick you two into dating. I had to intervene a lot.  Not that this is better.”

“I mean.” You threw your hands up. “It worked cus I have a huge crush on Ukai.”

“I noticed. Tetsu…hasn’t, and I won’t dare tell him. But if you want us to stop, we will.”

You groaned. “I don’t know what I want,” you whined. “I only see Ukai when we all hang out and I don’t have the guts to ask him out.”

Kaede pursed her lips. “Ok. If you want any help in the form of nudging or otherwise, let me know.” She pulled in front of your apartment.

“Ok.”

“I’m going to the game Saturday if that helps.” Kaede raised a shoulder.

You nodded before getting out of the car. “I’ll let you know.”

+

Kaede waved when she saw you in the stands. She patted the seat next to her.

“We’re up 11-5. But this team can rack up quick points and has a stellar defense.”

You nodded, scanning the court.

Kaede continued, explaining what was going on.

“So now what?” You asked as the teams shuffled towards each other.

“That’s the game,” Kaede stood. “Are you going to say hi to Ittetsu?”

_Or Ukai?_

“Sure.”

Takeda-sensei was talking to the officials when you and Kaede got to ground level. He excused himself and flashed a huge grin at his wife.

“Hello, my love.”

Kaede rolled her eyes, a tiny grin peeking out. “Good game.”

“Thank you for coming, ____.

You nodded. “The team played very well. Well, according to Kaede.”

“That’s high praise.” You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned.

Ukai waved. “Hi.”

“Hi,” you brushed hair behind your ear.

“Thanks for coming.”

“No problem. It was fun to watch.” You clasped your hands to keep from fidgeting.

“Uh, are you doing anything after? Like do you have plans tonight?”

You hummed a ‘no’.

“Do you want to go get a drink? It’s how we usually celebrate a win.”

You wrinkled your nose, smirking. “ _Sensei_ , goes to get a drink after games?”  _No way. Neither of the Takedas are drinkers._

“No. Well not, Sensei. Usually it’s me and the boys, my old high school teammates. But —”

“Are they here? I’m down for a drink.”

“No. It would just be us…Is that ok?”

You felt heat rise in your chest. “Yea. You, that’s fine.”

Ukai played with one of his earrings. “I figured it’s time I got with the Takeda program.”

You didn’t answer for a moment. “Here I thought you were serious about evening the score.”

Ukai’s eyes lit up as he put his hands on his hips. “We have more important things to handle, ____.”

You grinned.

Maybe a little meddling didn’t hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the meddling friends trope


End file.
